


After the Storm Comes the Rainbow

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Teeny itty bitty bit of angst, Two idiots need the intervention of a wolf to get them through a gay panic, Wolf Link acting as Link's wingman, tiny lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: The sun rose in the morning and as the world was shaking off the last remnants of sleep, it decided that today was going to be his worst day ever.It all started with a slip in his self control and a breathless kiss pressed to a certain Zora Prince's lips.





	After the Storm Comes the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my tumblr, blackfen

The sun rose in the morning and as the world was shaking off the last remnants of sleep, it decided that today was going to be his worst day ever. 

Tucked underneath a large boulder, knees hugged tightly to his chest, trying desperately to generate some body heat to drive away the sharp cold clinging to his skin, Link numbly watched the rain roar down from the black heavens, flinching every time a shriek of lightning flash across the sky. There was a steady, harshly pounding ache plaguing his back and right shoulder. His stomach growled loudly enough that it could almost be heard over the cacophony of the storm. On instinct, his hand moved to the knapsack on the ground beside him, meaning to snag an apple or some left over jerky, something to quell that gnawing hunger, only to stop when his fingertips brushed against the soaked fabric. That’s right, how could he have forgotten? The knapsack lay completely flat; there wasn’t a single thing it in. A huge rip ran down the side. Sighing heavily, returning his arm to its place around his legs, Link glanced up at the sky. 

It wasn’t going to be stopping any time soon. Though the storm was raging with a terrifying energy, he could smell on the harsh wind blowing through that this one was going to last throughout the night. Maybe even keeping going on into tomorrow morning as well. Meaning, he was stuck. Not that there was really anywhere for him to go. There was an inn close by but he wasn’t stupid enough to try to get there when it was storming like this. Plus, it’s not like he had any rupees to pay for a bed. There was a chance that the innkeeper might show a little kindness and let him sleep on the floor or in the stables but the likelihood of either was low enough to keep him from even trying. Though, walking through this storm, from which he was already soaked to his skin, only to be told ‘sorry, no can do. You either pay or leave’ would be the cherry on top of this shitty day. He might as well do it. Really cement this day as his most terrible. 

Link sighed, dropping his head down on top of his knees. He was probably overreacting but today did really feel like the world was ending all over again. All because he had made the worst mistake of his life. Link’s numb fingers curled into his soaked trousers. He…he just lost control of himself for a moment but that was all it took. He and Sidon had been hanging out in one of the many ponds around the Domain. Sidon got close…really, really close, close enough that their chests were touching and Link…enraptured by those golden eyes, worshipping that bright smile, overwhelmed by his fresh scent, in love…so fucking in love, that love bubbling up in his chest, pressing so hard against the back of his throat that it choked him…he moved before he realized what he was doing. Surging forward, he placed the tiniest kiss on Sidon’s lips. For one incredible moment, he was drowning in bliss, enraptured by the smoothness of Sidon’s lips. Then, a sharp inhale from Sidon jerked him out of that divine state, throwing him back cruelly into reality. 

The shocked look on Sidon’s face had sent him running, guilt and shame burning so hotly in his gut that it felt like it might just incinerate him. During his mad scramble to escape, he managed to bash up his back when he fall on some slippery rocks, and ripped open his knapsack, sending everything inside of it (food, rupees, medicine, a lot of stuff that’d he spent a lot of time gathering) careening down into the fast moving current of the river below. Course, he hadn’t realized that until he was well out of the Domain, standing atop the boulder he was currently taking shelter under, hands on his knees, a stitch burning in his side, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, the question of how he could have been so stupid screaming on repeat inside his mind. Sidon was his only friend. There was no one else in Hyrule who made him feel as safe and happy. 

He knew…this feelings wouldn’t be returned. Not only were they just friends but Sidon was Mipha’s brother. He knew that Sidon would be upset if he ever learned that Link dreamed of being more than just friends so he kept silence, he kept everything bottled up inside so that he could stay by Sidon’s side, so he could keep being his dear friend. And now…he had thoroughly screwed up. No, that wasn’t a strong enough word. He had fucked up. Sidon knew. He knew that Link looked at him in a very different way than how Sidon looked at him. He wasn’t going to want to be his friend anymore. Link had ruined the one bright spot in his life. Sidon was his home, a source of peace that he hadn’t been able to find anywhere else in the entirety of Hyrule and he…he had ruined that. There was no taking that kiss back. Even if the two of them tried to return to normal, it would hang over their heads, putting a strain on their friendship until they started drifting apart. 

Link swallowed down hard against a sob raising up in his throat. A tear rolled down his cheek. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to lose Sidon! He really was okay with just being friends, he just didn’t want Sidon to hate him! Blinking the tears back, Link jumped a little when something warm brushed against the small of his back. Turning, his eyes widened in surprise. Behind him, looking at him with a concerned gaze, was Twi, the wolf who just kind of appeared out of nowhere every now and again. He had no idea where he came from or even really what he was. Twi looked like a wolf, albeit a lot bigger than the wolves Link normally saw, and with weird markings on his snout but there was something…strange about this wolf. For one, he was far more intelligent than the average beast. There was also something…human about his eyes. At times, Link thought for certain that Twi could understand him. 

Sniffling, Link brushed a stray tear away and offered a shaky smile, ‘I messed up bad, Twi.’ 

Twi tilted his head, shuffling forward to gently lick his cheek. Pulling in a deep breath, Link quickly explained what had happened. His hands began to shake halfway through. Scalding tears rolled down his cheeks. The storm continued to rage. The shame, fear and guilt whirling around inside his chest matched it in intensity and magnitude. By the time he finished, he was sobbing quietly, his shoulders and chest hitching with hard, hiccupping breaths. His head was pounding. The ache in his lower back had, somehow, worsened. On top of all that, he also felt nauseous and dizzy. Flopping over onto his side, no longer wanting to be awake, Link sighed softly when Twi laid down beside him, bumping his nose against Link’s forehead. 

‘I don’t want to lose him.’ Link signed, his bottom lip trembling. Exhaustion swamped him. Crying had sapped the last bit of energy he had left. His eyes fluttered closed. Within moments, he was out, slipping into a restless slumber, one hand loosely curled into Twi’s fur. 

A few minutes after he fell asleep, Twi slowly got up, moving with extra care to ensure he didn’t wake him. Link’s hand slipped away, sliding down to tuck underneath his chin as he curled into a tight ball. Stepping over Link’s still form, the wolf looked out at the storm, unafraid of its roar and rumble. What a mess this was. Made him wish that this form was able to speak, rather than just sit there, watching the poor kid suffer like this. Sure, it was probably being blown out of proportion but for someone in a position like Link’s, it could easily seem like the end of the world. He didn’t know much about this Sidon, hadn’t ever met the Zora but he was more than aware of how much he meant to Link. Twi glanced back down at Link, making sure he was still asleep then took off. The Domain wasn’t far. He didn’t know where to find Sidon but locating an eight foot tall Zora would be a breeze. 

It was what would happen afterwards that’d probably prove a challenge. Honestly, he didn’t know how Sidon reacted to all this. Right now, he was going off an instinct, and just hoping, for Link’s sake, that it wasn’t wrong. 

-

There came a frantic knock, followed by Bazz bursting into the room, out of breath, “Prince, there is a wolf in the Domain!” 

Sidon’s head jerked up from the scroll he’d been pretending to read, “What?!”

“A wolf, Prince! The biggest I’ve ever seen! Out in the courtyard, near Lady Mipha’s statue!”

Jumping to his feet, distantly wondering how on earth a wolf could manage to slip by their sentries, Sidon quickly slipped by Bazz, his hand already going to find the hilt of his sword. Well, no matter. Wolves were easy creatures to scare off. He hoped it wouldn’t come to hurting the beast but if it went after one of the little ones, he’d have no choice. Quickly racing up the stairs, Sidon skidded to a halt when he reached the courtyard. Bazz certainly wasn’t kidding. The wolf sitting calmly by Mipha’s statue was indeed huge. He didn’t even know that wolves could get that big. Sidon’s hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. Glancing around, he was relieved to find that the guards had done their work. The courtyard was devoid of any Zora, giving him the room he needed to corral the beast. Judging from the size, he was probably going to need the entirety of the courtyard to get the beast out. Cautiously stepping forward, jerking his head to indicate for Bazz to stay back, Sidon made his way towards the wolf. 

What a strange looking animal. Not at all like the wolves he’d seen before. Not that it mattered; a wolf was a wolf. The most important thing to be focusing on right now was getting it out of the Domain without harming it or allowing it to harm anyone else. Sidon came to a stop when the wolf abruptly turned, looking up at him with golden eyes that were disconcertingly intelligent. Yawning widely, the wolf gave its shaggy head a shake, got up onto four paws and gave him what was an unmistakably annoyed look, almost as though it was saying ‘you kept me waiting’. Blinking rapidly in confusion, Sidon watched silently as the wolf padded by him, its tail swishing. The beast started making its way towards the bridge leading out of the Domain. After a few steps, it stopped and looked back at Sidon. There was an impatience in those bright eyes that solidified a thought that’d been bouncing around in his head. 

This wasn’t any ordinary wolf. 

Releasing the hilt of his sword, Sidon cocked his head. Experimentally, he took a step forward, towards the wolf. The wolf didn’t move. Sidon took a few more steps. Once he was within arms reach of the wolf, it began to move again, continuing on towards the bridge. When there was some distance between them, it stopped again, that impatient look reappearing. 

“Prince?” Bazz confusedly from somewhere behind him. “I do believe it wants you to follow.”

Sidon nodded, “Will you let Father know?” 

“Yes sir. Please be careful. It’s storming rather frighteningly further out.” 

Sidon hardly heard them. Walking forward, he fell into step behind the wolf. What a strange thing. Where on earth could it be leading him? He was half tempted to ask but ultimately kept his silence. Though the wolf was acting with a bizarre intelligence, he highly doubted it could talk. For now, he supposed, he would just have to wait and see. Not to mention, right now, he didn’t have the energy to try to understand what was going on. Today had been…tumultuous. Even though it’d been hours since the event that left him reeling, he still felt like he couldn’t quite get his balance. Link’s lips…he could still feel them on his own. They had been so soft! That slightest touch had awoken a hunger in the pit of his belly that he’d long been struggling to hide. Over those few hours, that gnawing hunger had gone from the size of a spark to a raging wildfire. With every passing moment, it only seemed to grow bigger, stronger, demanding to be fed. It was only dwarfed in size by the guilt gnawing at the edges of his mind. 

It had caught him off guard, that was all. He had been so shocked at the time that he wasn’t able to determine what kind of expression he was making. Link…Sidon’s chest tightened. That heartbroken look, mixed with fear and shame, on Link’s face as he ran off, seemingly not able to hear Sidon calling after him…it would haunt him. If only he had recovered more quickly! He was just so stunned that he couldn’t move. Who wouldn’t be after being kissed out of the blue like that? No, that was just an excuse to make him feel better. Sidon sighed heavily. How he wished he hadn’t listened to his Father. Give it some time, Father had advised him, let everything calm down first. He could see the logic in that but at the same time, he hated the idea of Link being out there somewhere, believing that Sidon was disgusted with him. Still, he had done as Father advised, plopping himself down in his study, trying and failing to get through some paperwork, counting down the hours until it was considered ‘acceptable’ for him to go after Link, his ears trained for any sounds that might indicate Link had returned to the Domain on his own. Now that hours had passed since then, he regretted his decision. He should have gone after him the moment Link had taken off. 

Rain was beginning to pelt down from the heavens. A look up showed that Bazz’s warning about the storm had been rather underplayed. He was walking straight into torrential downpours. The wind was so strong that it buffeted him about. Every bright sizzle of lightening illuminated the otherwise pitch-black evening. Still, the wolf continued on as though he was walking through a sunny day, only occasionally glancing back to ensure Sidon was still following. Again, Sidon was tempted to ask where it was they were going. The further he walked, the more ridiculous this situation became. He was following some strange animal out into the middle of a raging storm. Well, he supposed it was better than sitting in his study, feeling sorry for himself. Perhaps there was someone at the end of the path that the wolf was leading him along that really needed his help. 

The wolf lead him up to the top of a large, slippery boulder, glanced back at him then jumped down. Sighing, wondering what in the world he was doing, Sidon followed after him, gracefully landing on the soggy ground below. The wolf was nowhere in sight. Blinking rapidly in confusion, Sidon looked behind him, his breath catching. Lying underneath the rock was Link. Beside him stood the wolf, watching him with a curious expression. Mouth hanging open slightly, Sidon glanced between Link and the wolf a couple times before walking forward to kneel down behind Link’s still frame. Leaning over, he looked down into Link’s face. Fast asleep. Sidon’s heart twisted when he saw the traces of tears on his cheeks. Swallowing hard against the guilt swelling in his chest, Sidon looked over to the wolf. 

“I should have gone after him right away, shouldn’t I?” He asked softly. 

To his surprise, the wolf nodded then leaned down to bump the top of his head against Sidon’s arm, pushing him slightly to the side. 

“Oh, Link.” Sidon murmured, gently brushing his fingers through Link’s damp hair, “I’m so sorry.” 

Link didn’t stir. Carefully, Sidon leaned down, slipping his arms underneath his small frame. It always surprised him how light Link was. The tiny Hylian was so strong but weighed practically nothing at all. Gathering him to his chest, his breath catching a little when Link curled close, snuggling even closer, letting out a soft, peaceful huff of warm breath, Sidon squeezed him firmly, a sense of relief settling over him now that he had Link in his arms. Resting his cheek on the top of Link’s head, Sidon stayed still for several moments, breathing in his familiar scent, adoring the weight of him in his arms. Never again…he was never going to let him run off like that again. He was never going to cause him that kind of pain ever again. 

When Link awoke, he would tell him everything. He would wipe away all of the doubts and fears that he knew had to be plaguing him. He would cement in his mind that he loved him. He loved him so much. 

Turning to the wolf, who was standing nearby with a look one its face that clearly said ‘let’s get going already!’, rain soaking its fur until it looked nearly black, Sidon said, “Thank you.” 

The wolf nodded, then pranced a couple of steps, urging Sidon to get moving. Not one to argue, more than ready to get Link out of this storm and into a warm bed, Sidon bent over slightly, trying to protect him from the howling rain, though there wasn’t much he could do in that regard, other than just move quickly, and set off back towards the Domain. Even with the storm raging around him, each step felt light and sure. With Link back in his arms, with his course clearly set, the knowledge of what he needed to do firm in his mind, there was no wind strong enough to deter him. 

-

Something heavy was lying on top of him. For a few moments, as he was slipping into the world of the waking, he thought it was Twi, using his body to keep him warm but as sleep began to lessen its hold on his mind, he realized that whatever it was was far too big to be Twi. It seemed to stretched out into a sheet of heaviness. Blearily blinking in the bright sunlight, Link raised his head. At first, he couldn’t understand what it was he was looking at. He was no longer underneath the boulder outside, that much was obvious. Instead, he was in a room with a large pool full of shimmering water. Elegant windows were evenly spaced in pairs of two around the circumference of the circular ceiling. He was lying on what seemed to be a random assortment of pillows and blankets, all coming together to make a surprisingly comfortable bed. The heavy thing lying on top of him was a pelt of some kind. There were three more bunched up around his felt. 

A wet nose bumped against his cheek, making him jump. Jerking around, he found Twi lying down on the bed beside him. Panting, giving the illusion that he was smiling (though Link wasn’t entirely sure it was an illusion – rather, he was half convinced that the wolf really was grinning), Twi licked his cheek, his golden eyes gleaming with pride. Brows furrowed with confusion, Link glanced around the strange room once more before turning back to Twi. 

‘Where are we?’ He asked. 

Unsurprisingly, Twi just cocked his head, that wide grin still on his shaggy face. Giving Link’s cheek another lick, he rolled off the bed, shook his large body and padded off, leaving Link to stare after him, still very confused. Sitting up, he pushed the pelt aside. This obviously wasn’t any of the inns. Way too fancy for that. It also didn’t look like anywhere he had stayed the night before. The only place he could think to equate it with was the Domain but…that wasn’t possible, was it? How would he have ended up back at the Domain? Still, that seemed like the most plausible answer. It would explain the pool, as well. Question is, how did he get here? Twi was a strong wolf but he highly doubted he was able to pull him through the storm last night, all the way to the Domain. So, how? Slowly sliding out of the makeshift bed, Link stretched, his bones popping and cracking. 

After a good night’s rest, he did feel better. Not at his best, not even close but he didn’t feel like he was going to burst into tears at any moment so that was a plus. For now, it was probably best to figure out where he was. Only way to do that was to see what lay beyond the door that Twi had just padded through. Striding forward, Link had only taken a couple steps when the door swung open further. Twi appeared first, looking rather satisfied with himself. Right behind him was Sidon, who flashed a vibrant, brilliant smile that took Link’s breath away when their eyes met. Startled by the fact that Sidon was smiling so happily, Link raised his hands to say something, only to be cut off when Sidon swooped forward, gathering him up into a firm hug. Squeaking in surprise, hanging limply in Sidon’s tight embrace, blinking rapidly in shock, Link looked down at Twi, who just seemed to smile. 

Strong, broad fingers weaved through his hair. Pressing Link close, Sidon whispered, “I’m sorry, Link. I should have gone after you right away. I’m sorry I left you all alone.” 

Link’s eyes widened. Planting his hands against Sidon’s shoulders, he pushed back until he could look up into his handsome face. Shaking his head hard, he signed, ‘No, you don’t have anything to be sorry for. I shouldn’t have kissed you! I’m so-‘ 

Anything else he could have said was lost when Sidon leaned down, his golden eyes sliding closed, and pressed their lips together in a soft, sweet, gentle kiss. Tensing up, staring at the blurred mass of Sidon’s face, his heart going a million miles a moment, a squeal of shock and delight roaring through his mind, so utterly baffled by how amazing Sidon’s lips felt against his own that he couldn’t formulate a logical thought to save his life, Link could only gawk dumbly up at the Zora Prince when he broke the kiss, sliding back just an inch, a warm smile spreading across his face. Blood rushed into his cheeks. Mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, Link hung there uselessly, trying to make sense of what just happened. Kissed! Sidon! Just kissed him! He was just kissed by Sidon! What…what?! What?! 

Brushing a smooth thumb over the curve of his cheek, Sidon kissed the tip of his nose, tightening his hold around Link’s body, “Never again, Link. I won’t leave you alone ever again. I promise.” 

‘You aren’t mad?’ 

Sidon shook his head, “No. Yesterday, I was just surprised, that’s all. I’m sorry, Link. I didn’t mean to cause you so much distress. I’m really happy that you kissed me. I’ve been so unsure for so long. I knew this warmth I felt towards you was more than just friendship but I didn’t know what I should do. I wanted more, I wanted to touch you, to kiss you. I thought for certain that you didn’t look at me the same way so I decided I would just be happy with being your friend, a source of kindness and comfort for you while you tackle this tumultuous quest. When you kissed me yesterday, I was so stunned and happy that I couldn’t react in time. I’m sorry-”

A hard breath rushed out from between Link’s slightly parted lips. Pushing up, he kissed Sidon firmly, swallowing up anything else he was trying to say. Wrapping his arms loosely around his broad shoulders, melting into the kiss, into his arms, happiness swelling up to such an immense blossom of pink and gold inside his chest that it felt as though flowers might spontaneously sprout all over his body, Link shivered when Sidon nipped playfully at his lower lip, one large hand smoothing up and down his back. He was so happy that he didn’t know what to do. The most logical part of his mind argued that this had to be a dream, there was no way things would work out this well for him. Yet every time that ugly voice reared its monstrous head, the taste, the touch, the warmth of Sidon drove it away, crushed it underneath the weight of the realization that this was reality. 

Sidon loved him……Sidon loved him! He loved Sidon, and Sidon loved him! 

“Stay here with me today?” Sidon asked against his lips, warm breath puffing against his skin. 

Link nodded, curling his arms tighter around Sidon’s shoulders. There was nothing he wanted more than to be here with Sidon. Something wet bumped against his leg. Looking down, he found Twi standing beside them, looking up with a knowing gleam in his bright eyes. He didn’t know exactly what had happened but there was no doubt in his mind that Twi had something to do with it. 

‘Thank you.’ Link signed, reaching down to gently rub his knuckles against the top of Twi’s head.   
Twi licked his hand, seemed almost to wink then, with a shimmer, he was gone. When he next reappeared, there was going to be a mountain of the finest cuts of meat waiting for him as thanks.


End file.
